


we can just dance to this

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, POV Phil Lester, Phan - Freeform, Smut, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Phil reminisces on his first time, and how that compares to what he and Dan have. (Basically, how their love for each other is something that just /is/, without needing labels.)





	we can just dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a fic for Phandom Fic Fest's Pride 2018 prompt! I'm super excited about this one, and I hope you all enjoy this small drabble. 
> 
> Song inspiration this time was 'We Can Just Dance to This' by Ariana Grande and Troye Sivan. 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on
> 
>  
> 
> [https://twitter.com/Galactic_Howell](Twitter)  
> [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galhowell](Tumblr)

_Young ambition_  
_Say we'll go slow but we never do_  
_Premonition_  
_See me spendin' every night with you_

 

Phil loses his virginity at the age of eighteen.

Her skin is soft, and he likes the way that she smells like vanilla. She pulls him in and he’s immediately caught up in her, desperate to make her cry out in pleasure as he kisses down her chest, and gently works her underwear off. She makes him comfortable, interlocking her fingers with his as he pushes into her, feeling the nervousness that he had been pushing down nagging at the back of his head. 

After they’re finished, and the room has begun to cool, he pushes his sweaty hair off of his forehead. That _must_ have been the height of passion.

Well, it had been, until he had met Dan. 

He could recall his first time with Dan in vivid detail - how he had immediately noticed how touching Dan, kissing Dan was different than a woman. Dan was a constant pull and push, causing a needy haze of lust to cloud his brain and make him want to kiss all over Dan’s body, and make him see stars. 

The passion, the need for human touch was amplified with Dan. 

It had been good before, but with Dan, it was _great_. His love for Dan often went unspoken, only to build up and cause him to not want Dan to leave bed. They had become masters of keeping their need for each other, their love for each other, under wraps. (Well, there was the occasional slip-up, but it was to be expected.)

There were moments where his heart would swell with love for this man who had turned his world upside down, who had made him question who he was, and what he identified as. The ability to not expose this in public was incredibly hard some days, where Dan’s smile was bright, and his lips looked beyond kissable. 

Dan often laughed when they’d return to their bedroom at night and he would immediately pounce on him, pressing kisses on any bare skin he could find. “You sap. Can we ever just sleep innocently here?” Dan would tease, running his hand through his own hair as his skin flushed. 

Phil would pout at him, making Dan kiss him to get rid of it, and they would collapse into bed, caught up in each other, once again. 

They had never been fond of labels. They had never needed them to explain their love for each other. It was something that just was. 

There was only one thing he knew, and one thing that would never change. 

He loved Dan, and he would always pick him. 

 

_We can just dance to this_


End file.
